No Skill
A blog about a user has been found in the Roblox files, here is the transcript of the blog: May 22, 2015 It was a day during April or March, I don't remember... But anyways, I was at Kohl's Admin House NBC. Everything was normal, as I was the only player, aside from another. It was someone in a group, just as I was about to get admin, I realized he was a permanent admin, then he punished me, advertised his group, and said I had no skill. Gee, what a corny ad. May 23, 2015 I rejoined the game, and this time, I was the only player, a few minutes later, the creator joined, surprisingly, however, the creator simply asked "Do you have skill?" and left. What is that guy talking about? May 30, 2015 Sorry, I had to leave for a vacation, so I'm still going to update this, I tried going to Survive the Disasters 2 by VyrissTheVixen, I then realized the server was exploited, as the ambience was messed with, turning the place into a black void, and all it was was an empty baseplate, and I heard a constant white noise. There was a player named ".", which was quite odd, since there had to be at least 3 characters, and periods are not allowed in names. The player immediately left once I approached him, what happened here? June 1, 2015 I tried searching up "." in the usernames, but he was nowhere to be found, I thought that he hacked the server when I joined, so he must've been banned after, thank goodness. However, my group, Building, was suddenly changed to "NO SKILL", owned by said hacker. I was surprised I could access his profile, but when I clicked on it, my computer froze. I eventually rebooted it, and the group went to normal. Am I hallucinating, or am I going insane? June 7, 2015 I had received a PM from ".", from who I will now call Unknown. It was simply binary, so I used a binary translator, which turned out to be a mass of "NO SKILL". I archived it, since it was spam. June 10, 2015 I've been hearing voices in my head, saying I have no skill, and occasionally, I see paper taped onto walls, saying "NO SKILL" in a red pen. They were probably left by the person that used the account Unknown, in attempt to scare me, but how could he track me down? June 13, 2015 I've been hearing footsteps occasionally during the night, but when I checked the room the sound was coming from, the sound vanished, and there was nothing to be seen, except for another paper saying "NO SKILL", I guess Unknown is a swift hider, but when I searched, he was nowhere to be seen. June 16, 2015 I just had a nightmare where "NO SKILL" papers surrounded me in a black room. Then, I heard a scream as a shadow materialized and ripped me apart. When I woke up, a "NO SKILL" paper appeared in my room. These papers by Unknown are getting annoying. June 20, 2015 I'm feeling I'm being watched as I type this, footsteps are surrounding me... June 21, 2015 So the user that said I had no skill was terminated. And all this stuff stopped. June 28, 2015. So the man who was taping the paper on the walls was arrested. When they put him in the car, he gave me a grin I will never forget.Category: Category:Glitches/Exploits